


Christmas Cookies

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A/B/O Dynamics, Asshole Nick Fury, Baker Steve Rogers, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Beta Sam Wilson, Bonding, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Business Partner Sam, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Omega Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, So is Bucky, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers has a crush, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Steve's Dating Life is not good, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, True Love, True Mates, until he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Baker Steve meets Cap Bucky when he bakes Christmas cookies for Pepper's holiday party.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, a person is born knowing their designation. At puberty they show that designation, but until they meet their true mate, it doesn't really manifest.

Today, Steve Rogers is going to kill his best friend. “Sam! How many times have I told you to stop taking orders on the phone!” He comes out of the kitchen to find Sam on the phone again, with a pen in his hand, taking another order. Snatching the phone from his hand, Steve glares at Sam. “This is Steve, what can I help you with?” He takes the reasonable order and then turns to glare at Sam again. “When I went to the bank yesterday, you took an order for,” Steve looks down at the handwritten note, “let me make sure I have this right, yes, 12 dozen cupcakes and 12 dozen Christmas cookies all by tomorrow! What the  ever-loving fuck, Sam?”

Sam puts his hands up and backs away from Steve. “Okay, but there’s a...”

“There is absolutely no reason for this! I can’t do that many in that amount of time!” Sam points at the paper and Steve continues to fume.

“Look at the back of the paper, Steve.” The blond turns the paper over and sees that the order is for Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries. “I thought if you could get in good with someone like that, you’d be set for life.”

Steve pokes Sam in the chest. “You are staying as long as it takes to get this done. And I’m not paying you overtime!” He storms back into the kitchen and Sam smirks.

“Yes, you will because you’re a good guy.” He hears Steve blow a raspberry at him through the door. “Not around the food Steve, that’s unsanitary.”

They close the café for the day because the obscene amount of money that Ms. Potts is paying Steve will offset the early closure. “And you’re sure she didn’t say anything about flavors?” Sam shakes his head. “Okay, I get creative license on this then.” The cupcakes will be some of his most popular flavors, but the cookies he’s going to go traditional Christmas with gingerbread, sugar, and orange/cranberry.

It’s a marathon of baking, but between the two of them, they do get everything done by the following afternoon. Steve’s exhausted and just wants to go home to sleep, but he’s there when a grumpy looking man, ironically calling himself Happy, comes to pick up the order. He looks into the top box and nods in appreciation. “Ms. Potts is going to be very happy with this, Mr. Rogers.” Everything gets loaded into the back of Happy’s van and Steve goes to close up shop to sleep.

He wakes the next morning and finds that Ms. Potts has deposited, not only the agreed upon amount, but a sizable bonus. And sizable means that Steve could keep the café closed today and rest and not miss the income.  But, he gets up and heads into work and opens the café on time. He’s got one other employee there when they open and Steve fills the orders while Krista runs the register. Once the morning crowd is done and they have time to breathe, Steve goes to the back to get pastries to refill the case. He hears the muffled voices out front, but knows that Krista can handle one lone customer.

As he gets close to the door, he hears the customer’s voice. “I’m sorry, ma’am, I’m not angry, I just really would like to know who made the Christmas cookies for the Stark party last night.”

Steve’s not sure why Krista isn’t simply calling him out front, since he’s the baker in question. When he comes through the door, he understands her silence. The man on the other side of the counter is an alpha, giving off pheromones that can only be described as melancholy and agitated. He also just happens to be Captain America. Krista is standing in shock and awe.

Steve comes over placing a hand on Krista’s shoulder. “It’s okay, kiddo, I got this.” He looks up into the good Captain’s eyes and nearly swallows his tongue, but if Captain America has something to say about the cookies, Steve’s damn well going to defend himself. He’s also not immune to how pretty the man is. “What can I do for you, Captain?”

The man seems to be frozen in place. Steve finally reaches out, placing a hand on the Captain’s arm. The man jolts. “Oh, I just wanted to know where the cookies came from, cause my Ma used to make them like that and that’s been...well...a long time.”

Steve grins because the man isn’t mad, he’s looking for a little taste of home. “Oh, well, I’m glad you liked them. You did like them, right? I mean, your Ma wasn’t a horrible cook or anything, was she?”

The Captain barks with laughter and his eyes sparkle in a way that Steve’s never seen in anyone before. “No, she was the best cook I ever met and the cookies were incredible.”

Steve blushes because, as his Ma used to say, there’s no better compliment than someone loving your cooking. “Well then, I’m glad you liked them.” The Captain doesn’t take his eyes off of Steve, and the baker doesn’t really know what to do under that kind of scrutiny. Steve knows he’s not what people expect, he’s built like a brick shithouse and knows that he’s attractive, but he’s not, at all, what people think of when they think omega. In recent decades, omega’s have gotten bigger in general, but nothing like Steve. 

The Captain, on the other hand, is exactly what people think of when they say ‘alpha.’ He’s broad and thick with muscles. His hair is swept away from his forehead and the dimpled chin and crisp blue eyes making him the perfect specimen of alpha maleness. Still, Steve stands about two inches taller and is just as broad and graced with muscles. He’s never been an omega that was afraid of what he is, his Ma taught him to be proud of what he was given when he hit puberty, but it does make dating difficult. And since Steve’s taste run more to the male of their species, it’s even harder. No alpha wants an omega that’s bigger than they are. And Steve is bigger than damned near everyone, except maybe Captain Barnes’s teammate, Thor.

“I. ..I liked them, very much.” Krista giggles behind Steve and he looks over only for her to give him an innocent look, which he does not buy at all. “I was...if you have more...I’d like...”

Steve beams because the man came all the way down here from Midtown to get more cookies and that’s high praise indeed. “Of course, we still have some of the dough in the fridge, let me get some into the oven. Okay?”

The Captain nods and fumbles to get his wallet out. “How much...”

Krista is moving to the register when Steve puts a hand out to stop her. “There’s no charge, Captain, if I can bring good memories, then let’s call it a Christmas present, yeah?”

The Captain looks down at the counter, nodding, and Steve’s sure he hears a  discreet sniffle. “Yeah...yeah, okay.”

He takes a seat at a table as Steve heads into the kitchen to start on the cookies. Once they’re in the oven, he goes back out, watching as the man just sits at the table staring out at the street. Fixing a cup of coffee and getting a slice of gingerbread, he heads over. Sitting the coffee and plate down, the Captain looks up, surprised. “You look like you could use it.”

He indicates the other chair and Steve sits. “I can’t keep you company long, have to keep an eye on the cookies.”

Krista, who’s watching and wiping down the counter, perks up. “I’ll get the cookies when the timer goes off. You just sit and relax, boss.”

Steve looks at her curiously, but shrugs it off. “Are you doing okay?”

The Captain is staring at him again and Steve really wishes he could figure out why. “Yeah, I supposed I can give you the party line of ‘I’m adjusting very well to the new century,’ but I’m not sure that’s true.” Looking up, Steve’s watching how his face shuts off. “Sorry, you don’t want to hear that.”

Leaning forward, Steve shakes his head. “Don’t do that. I know you don’t know me, but if you aren’t doing okay, you’re allowed to feel that way. I know it’s not the same, but I understand losing the really important people in your life.”

The Captain looks up, giving a weak smile. “Who did you lose?”

Steve clears his throat and blushes. “My Ma. It’ll be a year in March. That’s why I call this place Sarah’s Dream. She always wanted a café and when I opened this  place, I don’t think she’s ever been prouder.” Steve meets the Captain’s eyes. “I know it’s not the same as everything you’ve lost, but I get it a little.”

They talk for a little longer about everything the Captain remembers from this neighborhood, they talk about Steve’s mom a little more, and the Captain talks about his family. Steve gets up to go ice the cookies and turns to see Krista and Sam watching him. Steve wasn’t even aware that Sam had come in. Sam’s got that shit-eating grin on his face and Steve’s not ready to deal with his snark considering the heavy conversation he’s just had. Waving them both off, he goes to the kitchen to finish the cookies. 

Bringing the two dozen back out, he goes to the table. Captain America looks up into Steve’s face, smiling for real. “Thank you for doing this.”

“Anything to help, Captain.” Something in the man’s face changes and he stands, offering his hand.

“Please call me Bucky.” Steve grins, taking the man’s hand.

“Then call me Steve, Bucky.”

It’s four days before Christmas and two days since Steve met Bucky. He comes in on his late morning and finds Sam and Krista talking to Bucky. It’s been two days of thinking about the man, the alpha, and wondering what it would be like to have someone like that in his life. Someone that would see him and appreciate him for everything that he is. Someone that wouldn’t see him as a freak, like he’s been called times in the past. With a mirthless, self- deprecating chuckle, he listens to the conversation going on out in the café.

Steve stays by the door to the kitchen, looking through the window at how the smile on Bucky’s face changes him completely. Sam has that way with people and in this instance, Steve wishes he had that ability. He watches how Bucky gives his full attention to Sam and Krista, and how he talks animatedly with them. Whatever he’s telling them has both of them doubled over in laughter. Instead of interrupting, Steve turns and goes over to the prep station and starts on the pastry doughs for tomorrow. 

Captain Barnes is exactly the kind of alpha that Steve’s always wanted to meet and attract, but being the size that he is, it’s just never happened. So, it’s best if Steve doesn’t let himself want things that he can’t have. His life is good, his business is flourishing, and he’s got good friends, that should be enough.

He’s been working for nearly an hour when Sam comes in the back. “Dude, what are you doing in here? Didn’t you know that Captain America is out there and he was waiting for you.”

Steve looks up and gives a soft smile. He knows that Sam will recognize it, but if he’s lucky, his friend will let it alone. It's the same soft, resigned smile he gets after being dumped. “I needed to get this done and I didn’t want to bother you...or him.”

Sam leans on the counter where Steve’s working. “Well, get out there and say hi before Krista gives him the entire shop.”

Steve sighs, wipes his hands and steps out of the kitchen. Unlike two days ago, there isn’t agitation or melancholy, Bucky smells like joy and excitement. “Steve!”

Bucky seems so happy to see him, but Steve doesn’t let that influence his behavior. He’s been burned too many times before. “How are you, Bucky?”

A few customers come in and Krista takes them at the second register, while Sam helps get the orders filled. “I’m good, better now.”

Steve doesn’t like the way his heart skips a beat at those words, so he looks back at the kitchen door. “Hey listen, I need to get some stuff done in the kitchen.” Steve misses the way Bucky’s face falls at those words.

Sam doesn’t and butts in. “Why don’t you go sit in the kitchen with Steve while he works?” Bucky brightens at that and Steve looks over at Sam disbelieving. He’s not getting out of this, that much he can tell from Sam’s face, so he turns back to Bucky.

“Yeah, that would be nice, actually, if you aren’t too busy.” Bucky smiles and follows Steve into the kitchen where the blond goes back to working.

“What are you working on?” Bucky pulls a stool to the other side of the work space, looking at everything spread out. Steve gets a distant looks on his face, reminding himself to not let the  man’s interest go to his head.

“Well, this is for the loaves of bread that we use for the sandwiches.” Steve points over at the butter. “That is going to be for the shortbread.”

“Steve?” The blond looks over. “If you want me to leave, I will. You just  gotta tell me.”

Steve looks over confused. “Why would you say that, Bucky?”

Bucky shakes his head. “Steve, the minute you came out of the kitchen, I could tell you didn’t want me here.” He looks away, trying not to look at the blond. “I don’t mean to offend you, but your scent is very guarded.”

Steve leans on the work bench looking down at his hands. “Buck, you  gotta understand something about me.” Bucky looks up. “I...” Steve freezes and realizes that he’s about to tell Bucky about his dating history and how very bad it’s been, so he changes directions, clearing his throat, he stands up. “Last night I didn’t sleep very well, had nightmares and stuff and when I don’t sleep, I get like this. It’s not you, honest.”

Bucky’s shoulders seem to relax and he grins up at Steve. “Okay.” Steve smiles in return and this time it’s real. “So, tell me everything you’re going to do.” He seems so excited that Steve can’t restrain himself and starts narrating everything he’s doing and why.

Bucky leaves mid-afternoon and Steve keeps working. Sam comes in and tries to talk to him, but one looks from the baker and Sam lets it go. Later that night, before locking up and going home, Steve takes the cakes out of the freezer that he made the week before. He knows that he’s got three too many layers, but he’s going to use those for the cake case out front. He stares at the stool that Bucky occupied before being called away for a mission. “He’s just lonely and it doesn’t mean anything.” Turning the last of the lights off, Steve locks up and goes home.

Steve wakes the next morning around 3 and knows that something’s not quite right. It’s not that he feels bad, he just feels off. Crawling out of bed, he goes to the kitchen for water. Knowing that he isn’t going back to sleep, he showers and heads to the café. When Sam comes in at six, Steve’s got the cases already full and even has things that he doesn’t normally make. 

“How long have you been here?” Steve looks up, his eyes are glassy, but he also seems more focused than normal. “Steve, what’s going on?” Sam’s seen Steve in all manner of bad moods, when he’s sick, when he just feels down, but he’s never seen his friend like this.

“I couldn’t sleep last night, so I came in to get things ready, and thought I’d try my Ma’s souffle recipe and ended up making these little individual ones. They turned out really well, you should try one.” Steve puts one in to heat for Sam.

“I appreciate that you like trying new things, but Steve, you look like you’re about to drop.” He takes the offered plate and tries the souffle. “Holy shit! This is incredible.” Steve beams at him. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you are about to pass out from exhaustion.”

Steve turns back to the kitchen. “I’ve got a couple of different loaves in the oven that should be ready in about 10 minutes, then I can sit down and have some coffee. Oh, and I finished the wedding cake already, so you should call and let Leta know that it’s ready for pick up.” Steve’s mind seems to be in its own world and no matter what Sam says, Steve doesn’t seem to hear him. Something about the behavior is familiar, but Sam can’t place it.

Whatever is happening with Steve, Sam isn’t going to let it slide, so he gets on the phone with Krista. She’s on her way as soon as Sam says, “There’s something wrong with Steve.” Once the bread is out of the oven and cooling, Krista is coming through the back door and sees what Sam was talking about. Steve looks up with a fuzzy smile and glassy eyes.

“Steve, what’s going on?” He turns a confused frown on her because everyone keeps asking him that.

“I’m fine, really.” The door to the café opens and Bucky comes in. He senses Sam’s distress and looks around for the cause.

“Sam?” Sam turns to greet him as Steve is coming out of the kitchen. He sees Bucky and starts to smile, then his scent goes stressed and sad. “Steve?”

The blond Adonis starts to tear up and goes back into the kitchen. Sam looks around lost and confused. “What the hell?” Turning to Bucky, Sam explains what he found when he came in and how odd Steve’s acting. The sadness in his scent is just the newest weirdness. Bucky looks between the man and the kitchen door where Steve went almost like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Bucky heads to the kitchen and finds Steve huddled by the walk-in freezer. Sam and Krista come in after him as he kneels down a few feet from Steve. Sam starts over, but Bucky holds up his hand. “Sam, don’t.” If this is what Bucky thinks, Sam’s beta scent isn’t going to help. In fact, no scent will help except the alpha that triggered this.

“Do you know what’s going on because this is freaking me out, man?” Bucky nods and sits on the floor, maintaining the distance. Sam pulls Krista over to the work bench and they watch Steve, but also the front counter. 

“Steve?” Steve doesn’t look up, but Bucky knows he’s listening. “Steve, can you tell me what you’re feeling right now?”

Shaking his head, Steve still sits with his forehead on his knees. “I don’t know. I got up this morning and came here. Everything was fine, then it wasn’t.”

“Can I tell you a story about my sister, Steve?” Bucky definitely knows what’s happening, but he doesn’t know how to come out and say it. He also has to push down his own wants to help his new friend. 

“Course you can, Buck. I’ll always listen when you  wanna talk.” He’s looking at Bucky so softly and if Bucky wasn’t sitting down, he’d fall down from how much he wants that look all the time.

He moves a little closer and when Steve doesn’t move away, he inches forward just a bit more. “Just before I left for the war my sister, Becca, man she was a spitfire and smarter than anyone I’d ever known.” Steve’s smile just melts all of the things inside Bucky that he thought were frozen and unforgiving. “Anyway, she was an omega, but not like how everyone expected her to be. She was strong, so much stronger than I ever dreamed of being, but she met someone, someone special and a few days after meeting him, she went a little bonkers.”

“ Whadya mean, bonkers?” Steve’s head tilts to the side and Bucky wants to reach out, but he knows better.

“Well, she’d always been really level headed, didn’t get too emotional about things, really logical,  ya know?” Steve nods, so Bucky keeps going. “And suddenly she was letting her emotions get the better  of her . Well, my Pop was really concerned and took her to the doctor, we didn’t have much, but he scraped together enough and got her into a specialist. People were just starting to understand designations, I mean really understand them. I was scared that it was something really bad.” Steve reaches out, taking Bucky’s hands. “It turns out that Becca had met someone and it triggered something in her.” He turns around to look at Sam and the other man finally gets what’s happening.

“Oh shit.” Steve looks up, still glassy-eyed. “Steve, we  gotta get you home, buddy.” Krista goes to the front to keep an eye on things. Sam comes out to check and sees that they are starting to fill up. He can’t leave Krista alone and can’t let Steve come out to help, so he does the only thing he can. He turns to Bucky. “You  gotta get him home. I can’t leave the kid.”

Bucky nods. “ Gimme the address.” Sam writes it on a napkin and hands it over. 

“He’s going to probably fight you, since we don’t know who triggered him, but make him stay inside and get him to eat something.” Bucky nods and doesn’t let Sam see how upset that thought makes him. Steve’s met someone that truly triggered his designation and now Bucky has to watch over him until Sam can figure out who it is.

True mates were thought to be a fairy tale before the 1930’s, but then scientists started studying how it happens and found that when a person is born, their designation is set, when they hit  puberty, everyone knows what that designation is, but it isn’t until they meet  their one that their designation truly happens. Steve’s condition is called Designation Emergence and Bucky knows that this only happens when true mates meet and bond. The bonding can be something as simple as a handshake or as intense as having sex. And not everyone meets their true mate, some people meet and fall in love, sure, and after years together they will become compatible enough to have children together, but their mating will never be as intense as a true mate pair.

Bucky gets Steve home and he doesn’t fight. He knows the baker is a spitfire, just like Becca was, but when Bucky asks him to do something, he does it willingly. That should have been Bucky’s first clue. Once home, Steve goes straight to the kitchen and starts pulling things out of the fridge. “I hope you’re hungry because I am.”

Bucky sits at the kitchen island and watches. Steve’s so sure of himself in the kitchen and being the size that he is, Bucky believes that surety probably transfers to every other part of his life. “I could eat, especially if you’re making it.”

“You ever cook for yourself, Buck?” The shortening of his nickname has the hair on the back of Bucky’s neck standing up. Everything about this omega is exactly what Bucky’s always wanted. Steve is someone that is strong enough to stand next to the super soldier and be a true partner. That should have been Bucky’s second clue.

“Yeah, but I don’t cook like you do.” Steve turns, smiling and looks more relaxed than he did at the café. Being in his own space is the best thing for him. “Steve?” The omega turns, smiling again. “You know what’s happening, right?”

“I didn’t at first, but then you told me about your sister and it made sense.” He turns back to the counter and pulls out a couple of pans. “How do you feel about a  frittata ?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had one.” Steve rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

He starts grating cheese. “Well, then it’s a good thing you have me.” 

Something about that makes Bucky sad, he doesn’t have Steve and won’t get to have Steve. “Steve, you need to get in touch with the alpha that triggered your Designation Emergence.” Bucky knows that his scent taking on a bitter note that only happens when he’s intensely sad.

Steve stops what he’s doing and turns to Bucky, leaning against the counter. Folding his arms over his chest, he stares at the floor, smiling. “Buck, the only alpha I’ve been around enough to trigger this is you.” The reality of the situation slams into Bucky’s chest. Steve’s smirking at him, but still seems guarded in scent.

He's about to respond, but his phone goes off with the Avengers alert. “Fuck!” He pulls the phone out and sees that it’s Natasha. He holds up a finger to tell Steve this conversation isn’t over, he answers. “This better be world ending, Natasha!”

“ Well, aren’t you in a good mood and no it isn’t world ending, but Fury wants you here anyway.” 

“I’m not coming in. The team can handle it and if Fury has an issue with that, tell him I said he can fuck off.” Steve comes over, putting one hand on Bucky’s back and raising his wrist to Bucky’s nose. The super soldier inhales deeply and his eyes slip shut. The hand holding the phone falls to his side. “Jesus, you smell amazing.” He drops the phone to the floor and pulls Steve against him. “Are you sure it’s me? I mean, really sure. I haven’t triggered.”

Steve pulls away and looks into Bucky’s eyes, which have gone a little glassy. “I’m sure.” He bends down to pick up the phone and hands it back to Bucky. “Explain it to them.”

Taking one more deep breath of Steve, he puts the phone to his ear. “It’s my understanding that SHIELD has a policy that if we trigger a true mate connection, we have two weeks of leave.”

“Yeees, that’s true. Cap, are you saying...”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, Nat, and I really need to go. Tell Fury to leave me alone for the next two weeks.” Steve cuddles into Bucky’s chest and the alpha rumbles. Steve’s scent goes from guarded to open and responsive. It’s going to become an addiction and Bucky’s on board for that.

“You going to tell me who she is so I can do a background check?”

“Fuck off, Romanov.” Disconnecting the call, Bucky throws the phone onto the counter and wraps both arms around Steve. “How did I not see this?”

“Well, you know all this information about the omega side because of your sister, but you don’t know that the omega always triggers first?” Bucky leans away, cupping Steve’s cheek. “How disappointed are you that it’s me?” Steve’s eyes drop.

Bucky’s forehead pulls together, not understanding how Steve could think that. “You have to be kidding, right?” Steve shakes his head. “Is it because of how big you are that you think that?” Steve burrows into  Bucky's neck and nods. “Sweetheart, you’re exactly what I wanted. From the minute I ate those cookies at the party. The team’s been trying to fix me up with all these petite little omega women and I’ve been looking for you.”

Steve finishes the food and while it’s in the oven he sends a text to Sam. The plan was to keep the café open until mid-afternoon on Christmas Eve then be closed the 25 th and the day after. Sam responds immediately with thumbs up emojis and a question of concern. Steve tells him that everything is okay and they can talk again in a few days.

Steve takes Bucky to bed that night and after a few kisses they sleep wrapped around each other like it’s always been that way. The following morning, Steve wakes to the sound of the front door closing and his mind begins to spiral. This early in the bonding, emotions tend to run high and Steve’s are way out of control. When the bedroom door opens, Bucky stands with a tray. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He can smell the devastation in his omega and can’t have that happening. Not to his Steve.

Steve sniffles, but tries to cover quick enough that Bucky doesn’t notice, but of course, he does. “ Nothin , just  tryin to wake up.”

Sitting the tray at the end of the bed, Steve sees that it’s got coffee from the café with toast from what Steve bets is one of the loaves he baked yesterday. “You thought I left?” Steve nods and Bucky begins to see that someone or many someone's made Steve insecure. “Steve, Baby, I’m not leaving you. I went to get food and coffee, but you were still sleeping.”

Steve just nods again and throws himself into Bucky’s embrace. “Sorry.”

Bucky kisses his forehead. “One of these days you’re going to have to tell me why you’re so unsure about me.”

Bucky showered as soon as he got up that morning, so while Steve showers, Bucky pulls out every blanket he can find in the apartment and sets about building a comfortable place for them in the living room. When Steve steps into the room, he freezes at what he finds. “You built me a nest?”

Bucky looks down and realizes he’s done just that. “I guess I did. I didn’t really think about it, it just  sorta happened. Is that okay?”

Steve climbs into the pillows and blankets, pulling Bucky along with him. Getting Bucky just the way he wants him, Steve lays down with him and curls into his side. “Yeah, it’s perfect.” The next sound relaxes everything inside the super soldier like nothing ever has. He’s heard about this, mostly from his sister all those decades ago in letters. Descriptions of how right and content she felt and not at all like she was losing herself to an alpha partner. Steve starts to purr.

They spend the day watching movies, but really just talking. Bucky finds out that Steve is razor sharp and quick witted. He also finds out why Steve is insecure when it comes to romantic relationships and if Bucky ever runs into any of those other people, he’s going to punch them. Bucky shares everything he can think of with Steve, from stories about his family to his take on the team. “Steve, the team or maybe it will be just Natasha and Fury, but someone is going to start digging into your life. I can tell them not to, but they’ll do it anyway.”

Steve snuggles in closer, putting his head up under Bucky’s chin. “I figured. I mean, you’re Captain America and all that, so they’re going to want to know who I am.” He sits up, grinning. “I don’t mind, but if they get too personal or invasive, I will tell them to fuck off too.”

Bucky barks with laughter, drawing Steve close again and kissing him. “You feel free to do that, okay?”

Steve leans away, looking at Bucky suspiciously. “You just want to watch.”

“Damn right I do!” They order out for food late in the evening and when the knock comes at the door, Bucky jumps up to get it. When he swings the door open, Natasha and Clint are waiting with the take away they’d ordered. “I seem to recall that I have two weeks leave.” He snags the food and starts to shut the door, but Steve bounds over, kissing Bucky’s cheek and grinning at the two Avengers.

“Now Buck, Fury probably sent them to spy on me and if we don’t let them in, they’ll probably hang out on the fire escape.” For the first time ever, Natasha Romanov freezes with her mouth hanging open. Clint snorts and points at this partner in crime and Bucky looks up at Steve like he’s never adored anything more in his life. “What?”

“I love you. Honest to god, love you so much right now.” Steve walks away towards the kitchen, swinging the bag of food and swaying his hips in a way that is all too mesmerizing for Bucky. 

“Well, that’s good, since there’s going to be a mating sometime in the next few months, I’m guessing.” Bucky takes a minute to let that sink in, then turns to the two spies and gives a sweeping motion for them to enter.

Clint notices the nest in the living room and elbows Nat. “Who’s the architect of that?”

Steve comes out of the kitchen with an egg roll and offers it to Bucky. “That would be Bucky.”

They don’t offer the two spies any of the food, which seems to upset Clint more than Natasha, but they sit in the nest, eating and talking, mostly to each other. Finally, Natasha seems to have enough of being ignored. “Tell me why we should trust you? How do we know you aren’t a spy?”

“Well, you don’t and it doesn’t really matter what I say, it isn’t going to change your mind.” Steve leans over, kissing Bucky’s cheek. While Clint looks on like he’s either wanting to kiss the omega or shake his head in frustration. Bucky knows that what Steve just said is enough to set off the red-headed spy’s alarms, but it’s what he says next that assures Bucky that his belief in Steve isn’t misplaces. Steve looks over at Natasha and Clint, looking content. “What I find so incredibly insulting, on Bucky’s behalf, is that you don’t trust him. You have no faith in his abilities as a person. I’m sure you trust him as your leader, as Captain America, but you don’t have any idea who Bucky Barnes is. So, tell me Agent Romanov, how do I know I can trust you? How does Bucky? It never even occurs to you, or maybe it does and that’s worse, that Bucky is a person first and your leader second. Go back to your boss and tell him that I’m considering filing a complaint against SHIELD for not honoring the two-week bonding period.” Getting up, he goes to the door and opens it. “Please leave and don’t come back until you’re invited.”

Clint pulls Natasha out the door. When he turns around, Bucky is just staring at him in awe. “I know you think I was joking before, but I really do love you.”

Steve flops back into the nest, picking up another egg roll and starts chewing. “I love you too, in case I didn’t make that clear.”

They end up spending Christmas together because the two weeks is meant to stabilize the bond and because Steve doesn’t want Bucky to leave and Bucky doesn’t want to leave. Sam does call and Steve finally explains everything. What he gets is a hearty laugh at the sheer stupidity of the two men in question. Sam wishes them a Merry Christmas still laughing. On the 27 th Steve decides that he can’t stay locked up, so he drags Bucky to the café where the alpha sits in the kitchen while Steve bakes and they talk even more. 

Sam comes barreling into the kitchen around 9, after the morning rush is over, looking like he’s shaking out of his skin in excitement. “Guys!”

Bucky frowns and Steve furrows his brow in confusion. “Sam, are you okay?”

The door hits Sam in the back as Krista comes pushing into the kitchen. “Okay look, someone needs to come out here and handle this because this guy is talking too fast and I can’t understand everything he’s saying. Is it possible he hasn’t slept in like...I don’t know...a month.”

Bucky stands, huffing and should have expected this. “Let me guess, Stark’s out there.”

Steve looks over in shock. Krista and Sam nod and Bucky looks like he’d like to go hide back in Steve’s apartment. “I should have expected this. I’m sure Nat told the whole team about this.”

Looking like he’s walking to his execution, Steve grabs Bucky’s arm. “Let me. I’m why he’s really here anyway, plus, I want to see just how much of a douche he really is.” Steve pushes the door open and heads to the counter. “Well Mr. Stark, what can I get you?”

Tony pulls his sunglasses down his nose and looks Steve up and down. “Well, you are a big one, aren’t you?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Tell me Mr. Stark, are you here just to critique me or order something and support a small business?”

Tony looks up at the menu and then glances over at the kitchen door. “So, is Cap just going to sit back there and let you handle the heavy lifting? And I’ll have a hazelnut latte with three extra shots and one of those muffins.”

Steve snorts and rings up the sale, then makes eye contact with Tony. “I’m not sure what you mean by heavy lifting, nothing about you seems all the hefty. That will be 12.39.”

Tony freezes for a second then barks a laugh so loud that the few customers in the café look over. He pats Steve’s chest. “I’m going to like you. Now where’s Cap, so I can wish him a happy mating because if he doesn’t mate you, he’s a damn fool.”

The kitchen door swings open and Bucky comes out, grinning at Steve. He wraps his arms around the blond, pulling him in and sniffing his neck. “I take it you approve, Stark?”

The café door opens and Happy comes in. “Mr. Stark, you do have a meeting.” Tony nods and orders something for Happy too. While Steve works on the order, Bucky introduces Tony to Sam and Krista.

As they make their way to the door, Tony turns around and looks at Steve. “I don’t really put much stock in what Fury thinks, but he’s definitely wrong about you. You’re welcome in my Tower any time, Rogers.” Steve likes Tony Stark and for one reason that says more about the man than his attitude and acceptance: when he ordered the extra food for his driver, he ordered the man a better breakfast than his own. Tony Stark has a persona and he also has the private man he doesn’t show others.

After the  two-week leave, Bucky returns to the Tower for meetings and Steve goes back to work full-time. They would come to the shop every few days, but never stay a full shift, returning to Steve’s home and settling in for more talking and kissing. It’s quickly becoming Steve’s favorite activity and Bucky seems just as eager. 

On a bright and cold, January morning, Steve’s bringing fresh pastries from the back when the door opens and a tall man with an eye patch strolls in, seeming infuriated by everything around him. Sam immediately looks at him guarded and as he places his order for plain black coffee, Steve doesn’t pay him any attention. He’ll jump in if the man gets rude with Sam, but until then, he keeps his focus on the pastry case.

The man takes his coffee from Sam and comes to stand at the case, watching Steve. “See something you’d like to try?” The man just looks at him.

The first words that he speaks to Steve, set the blond on edge. “So, you’re the omega?”

Sam’s shoulder’s tense and Krista looks like she wants to go over the counter and punch the man in the face, instead she pulls out her phone and sends a text. Steve looks up, face as neutral as he can manage. “So, you’re an asshole.” 

The man smirks. “You’ll need to come in with me, Mr. Rogers so we can conduct an interview.”

Sam jumps over to Steve’s side. “And just who the hell are you?”

Steve’s already figured it out and puts a hand on Sam’s chest. “Well, Mr. Wilson, I’m Director Fury of SHIELD and you really should step back.”

Before Sam can do anything that will get him in trouble, Steve puts a hand on his chest and pushes him back. Turning back to face the man, Steve squares his shoulders. “Director, I’m not going anywhere with you and you have no reason to take me from my business.” Steve comes around the counter to open the door and invite Fury to get the hell out of his café.

As he passes, Fury reaches out, clamping a hand around Steve’s bicep. The omega acts on instinct drilled into his by his mother and knocks Fury on his ass. Krista and Sam both snort a laugh. “Assaulting the Director of SHIELD is an offense, Mr. Rogers.”

“Coming into my place of business, spouting my designation and putting your hand on me, is also assault, Director, and since I have witnesses, I would recommend you get the fuck out of my café.” Fury stands and squares off against Steve. “If you’re trying to intimidate an omega, Fury, I can understand why Bucky doesn’t like you very much.”

Bucky, Tony, and Clint rush in through the open door, glaring at Fury. “I told you to stay the hell out of my personal life, Nick!” Bucky wraps in arm around Steve. “Are you okay?”

Steve glares at the man with the eye patch. “Director Fury was just leaving.” 

The three Avengers stay, having lunch because Steve insists. When the afternoon slows to only one customer, having an afternoon caffeine fix, the men, plus Krista sit down at two tables pulled together and talk about what Nick’s visit could mean. “He’s not going to give up until he gets what he wants.” Clint’s known Fury for many more years than the rest of them.

“And what exactly does he want?” Sam understands how the Director can have suspicions, but all he’d have to do is a search on Steve and he’d find out that Steve is just what he looks like: a good guy with a mouth and attitude for protecting things that he cares about.

“He wants to interrogate Steve and find out if he’s a plant or a spy.” Bucky’s looking down at his plate, but also holding Steve’s hand under the table. At his words, he rubs his thumb over Steve’s knuckles.

“Why would he think that about me?” Steve really seems to not understand where these accusations are coming from.

“Well, it does seem convenient that Cap just happened to walk into a café that his soul mate owns.” They all look up at Clint, but it’s obvious that he’s playing devil’s advocate. “I’m just saying what’s going through his mind.”

Tony looks up, shrugging. “So, it would have been unheard of that mine just happen to walk into my office one day to apply for the executive assistant job.”

It’s the first time that Tony’s confirmed that Pepper is, in fact, his true mate. “Yeah, like that. Fury ran a thorough background check on Pepper.” Tony looks pissed off at that and Clint holds up his hands in defense. “Look, I’m just telling you how his mind works. He did the same thing to Laura when I met her.”

“The difference is, he wants to take Steve in and he didn’t do that with the others, did he?” Everyone looks over at Krista. “I’m just saying, he reminds me of my grandfather and that man is suspicious of everyone, but for some reason, he wants to take Steve in and that seems a little dangerous to me.”

They start to question her and she’s staring at Clint, who is staring right back like there’s a mental conversation going on. Krista nods and Clint hangs his head. “Okay, we may have a problem.” 

“Clint?” Bucky looks at his teammate and Barton sighs.

“Listen, I can’t say for sure that your friend here is wrong about what she’s thinking.” He looks over at her, smirking. “I think you’d give Natasha a run for her money in spy tactics.” Krista beams at him and he looks at the rest of the table. “For the rest of us our designation and mates aren’t that big of a deal.” Tony starts to looks offended, but Clint snorts. “Tony, Fury isn’t going to do anything to Pepper because she runs Stark Industries, but you,” He looks over at Steve, “You are distracting the leader of the Avengers.” He looks over at Bucky. “He thought he had you all figured out and had you under his thumb.” Clint waves his arm around. “You know, duty, patriotism, loyalty to the cause, bullshit, but now you have someone that will always come first. Someone that will make you think twice about mission outcomes.”

“You’re saying that before when I was being reckless and stupid because I didn’t have anyone to come home to was the point?” Clint nods and Bucky fumes. “I did that because sometimes it was what was called for, not because I didn’t have a mate.”

Sam clears his throat. “Well, technically, you still don’t have a mate. I mean until the bite is done, you two could still survive without each other.” Steve’s head jerks around to stare disbelieving at his friend. “Steve, man, just listen.” Steve nods. “Fury came in this morning and tried to take you away. He knows the official mating hasn’t happened yet. You’ve bonded, yes, but you haven’t mated yet. If you were to disappear now, Cap could still function.”

Steve stands, knocking his chair over, grabs Bucky and drags the super soldier to the kitchen. “Steve? Stevie?”

The kitchen door swings closed behind them and Steve turns on Bucky. He unbuttons his shirt and Bucky’s eyes get huge. Pulling the collar aside, he looks at Bucky with determination. “Bucky, I love you, and yes, I know we haven’t talked about this, but you’re going to bite me right now and put an end to this insanity.”

Bucky steps over, bracing his  hands on Steve’s biceps. “Steve, baby, you can’t be serious. You deserve to have a big mating ceremony, probably with a wedding too with cake and flowers and friends and...”

“NO! What I deserve is you!” Bucky is trying to be logical and reasonable, but looking at Steve’s neck, bared to him so nicely, he’s losing his resolve. “I deserve to have you! Dammit Bucky, I want to be mated to you and the longer we’re bonded the more I want that part of it too!” He steps into Bucky’s personal space. “Please? We can have a ceremony and wedding later, if you want, but if we do this now, they can’t touch us.”

Bucky leans in, running his nose across the delicate skin of Steve’s neck and shoulder, moaning at how much he wants this and has wanted this for the last month. “You’re biting me too.” He looks into Steve’s eyes, that have gone soft, and sees agreement. “I love you too, Steve.”

The bite causes Steve’s legs to go weak and when they buckle, Bucky holds him up. Bucky pulls his t-shirt aside and Steve returns the favor. When the mating bites settle into place, everything Steve’s ever heard about true mates and what happens after the mating bite solidifies. “Holy shit...” Bucky chuckles at the whispered words from his new mate. “How have you been carrying this around?”

Bucky leans away from Steve, just far enough to see his face. “You mean how much I love you?” Steve nods. “It was easy, you made it easy, but maybe we should talk about why you’re still unsure.” Steve tears up and hides his face in Bucky’s neck. “Don’t worry, I can feel how much you love me too, but you  hafta know, your uncertainty, it doesn’t make sense, baby.”

“It’s nothing you’ve ever made me feel, it’s just the people I tried to date before who found out that I’m an omega. They made me think there was something wrong with me, the way that Fury said it.” Bucky’s hands rub up and down Steve’s back.

“Well, all of those assholes just lost out because you’re mine now and I’m yours.” Steve chuckles wetly and raises his head. “I love you, Steve, and now that I have you in my life, I can’t live without you.”

The kitchen door swings open and Tony freezes when he sees the mating bites. “Are you two for real? You just did this in the kitchen! Seriously!” He turns, pushing the door open, and yells at the others. “They mated in the damn kitchen!” Tony pulls out his wallet and goes back to the table. Sam and Clint also hand Krista a twenty. “Kid, I think the Avengers need to recruit you. How the hell did you know they’d do that?” Krista just smirks.

“Bucky?” The man turns, looking curiously at Steve. “What was it like?” Tilting his head, Bucky looks at the blond confused. “Waking up...here.”

Tony had JARVIS fly a jet to the café and sent the two men away to upstate New York and a cabin that the billionaire keeps for special occasions with Pepper. Before they arrived, the place was stocked with everything they could need or want, including clothes. Everyone at the café insisted that if they were going to mate in a fucking kitchen, they needed to get away for at least a week. Steve fought them, but one look from his new mate told the baker to shut up and go with it. There were hugs all around and Sam’s whispered ‘good luck’ to Steve. The cabin turns out to be exactly what Steve and Bucky need.

Bucky stokes the fire and comes back over to cuddle up in their nest. “Well, it was disorienting at first. I didn’t know where I was and I couldn’t believe what they were telling me. It took months to really come to terms with when I was. By then, we’d already fought the aliens and I was still just as lost as I was before.” Reaching over, he brushes Steve’s hair away from his forehead. “Then last month Pepper planned a party with cookies and cupcakes that took me back to my Ma’s kitchen.” He leans in, kissing Steve’s temple. “And I met you.”

“You  goin all sappy on me, Barnes?” Steve snuggles in closer, feeling warm.

“Damn right I am. I wake up seventy years in the future and meet the man of my dreams. Gotta be a little sappy about that.” Steve chuckles and pushes even further into Bucky’s space.

“We mated today, Buck.” He gets a hum from the other man, so Steve looks up over his shoulder. “You  gonna do anything about that?”

“I’ve  sorta been waiting for you to give me a signal.” Steve sits up, looking back at his mate.

“Consider the signal given.” Jumping from the blankets and pillows, Steve bolts for the stairs. Bucky catches him at the top landing and carries him to bed.

They don’t make a big announcement about the mating when they come back. They do shut the café down the Saturday after they return from the cabin and have a little reception. The tables are moved to the walls and Tony sets up music, so everyone can dance. Steve makes their cake because he can make exactly what he wants. Sam and Krista make finger foods and Pepper has champagne delivered for the occasion. 

When the sun sets and the café is lit with fairy lights all around, Bucky pulls Steve into the center of the room. He pulls Steve to him and kisses him gently. Tony turns the music off and everyone gathers around. Steve looks at everyone questioningly and Bucky smiles, caressing the blonde’s cheek. “Steve.” The omega looks over at his mate.

“Buck?” Steve can hear a few of the people sniffling, but can’t break eye contact with his alpha.

“Steve, none of this has been normal and none of it was expected, but you’ve given me something I honestly never thought I would have.” Bucky gets down on one knee, holding Steve’s hands, and looks up at the man that’s his everything. “Coming out of the ice was jarring and confusing, but it led me into a little café with a man that can stand strong next to me every day for the rest of our lives. Mating you was everything, but also not enough. I want to build a life with you.” He releases one of Steve’s hands and reaches into his pocket, pulling out the small, velvet box. Opening it, he looks back up. “Steve, will you marry me?”

The mating celebration turns into an engagement party and Steve dances with his fiancé until the wee hours of the morning. In the days that follow, plans are made and dates are set, but Steve wants a fall wedding, so they have until October to make everything perfect. Steve plans with Pepper on the menu and venue. It’s decided that the cabin is exactly the kind of place that Bucky would love, so with that set, they plan the cake and food.

By the end of March, Steve knows that something is wrong. He’s sitting on the floor in the kitchen when Sam finds him. The beta rushes to his friend and kneels down next to him. “Steve, buddy, what’s going on?”

Steve looks up, pale and shaking. “I’m not sure. I don’t feel well.” Having known Steve since they were kids, this isn’t good because when he was a kid, simple illnesses could send him to the hospital for days, sometimes weeks. 

Getting his phone out, Sam calls the Tower and is directed to Pepper. Bucky left three days prior on a mission and it’s a blackout situation. After speaking with Pepper, Sam helps Steve off the floor. Sitting him on a stool, he goes to talk to Krista. Clint is out front, asking questions about the different cupcakes. “K, I’m taking Steve to Tower Medical. Somethings wrong. Can you handle the café?”

Clint speaks up before the young woman. “I’ll stay and help. What’s going on with Steve?”

“I don’t know, man. I found him on the floor, I called Pepper and she’s sending a car.” The SUV shows up and they help Steve out of the café and into the car. 

Every test they can think of gets run on Steve and Pepper waits with Sam. They talk about ways that they could maybe get in touch with the team and Bucky, but everything involves Fury, so they nix that idea. Steve comes out, looking sheepish and embarrassed. Sam rushes to him, hugging him. Before they can ask, Steve sobs. “I’m pregnant.”

Pepper starts rubbing his back. “Then why are you crying? This is good.”

Steve looks up and they see that he’s smiling through the tears. “I know.”

Steve stays at the Tower for the night, tucked safely in the apartment that used to be Bucky’s. While he’s trying to fall asleep, he thinks about what this will mean for the two of them. Snuggling down into the blankets and pillows, Steve puts a hand on his stomach and wishes that Bucky were here. He knows the alpha will be happy, but there’s still a slight trepidation. He dozes off at some point and dreams about a wedding in the fall and the kind of cake they’ll have.

He wakes, sometime in the night, and there’s a presence in the room with him. He can’t make out who it is. “Bucky?”

The voice that answers is not his fiancé, his alpha, his love. The presence moves closer to the bed. “No, it’s not Cap.”

Steve pushes the covers away and moves away from the voice in absolute terror. “What do you want?” He hears something being moved across the carpet. “JARVIS, lights!”

As the lights come up, Fury sits in a chair that he’s pulled over from the desk. “I’m not here to do anything to you, but I know about what you’re carrying.”

The words hit Steve like cold water and the terror amplifies. His hands go immediately to his stomach. “You keep your nose out of our business and I’ll kill you before I let you take this baby away.” Deep in the recesses of Steve’s mind, he knows that he’ll go to the end of the universe for this child and anything Fury thinks he can do to Steve, isn’t anything on the hellfire that he’ll rain down on the man if he tries.

Fury sits, motionless in the chair, and stares at Steve. Finally, he leans forward in the chair, elbows on his knees. “I had a son once.” The statement is so unexpected that Steve sits up. “He was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.”

“Was?” Steve’s hands start to shake because having just found out today that he’s pregnant, he already loves this little peanut with every fiber of his being.

“We were coming back from a vacation, just a few miles from home and I was attacked. Someone that I pissed off came back for retribution. I was in the hospital for weeks and my superior called my son collateral damage.” The laugh that comes out of the man is anything, but happiness. It’s bitter and sits in Steve’s stomach like a rock. “Collateral damage.”

Steve feels the tears tracking down his cheeks. “What did you do?”

“I thought I could keep working and get through it that way, but...” Fury looks up. “We got off on the wrong foot. I overstepped my boundaries, which I do. Cap’s been a better leader, a better man than he was before.” Steve moves to the center of the bed, closer, but not within arm’s reach. “I was wrong for treating you the way I did and I’ll do everything in my power to protect this kid because if anything happens to you or the baby, Cap won’t be able to keep going. You have nothing to fear from me or SHIELD anymore.”

The man gets up and leaves without another word. Steve sits in the middle of the bed for the rest of the night, absentmindedly rubbing his stomach. He doesn’t know how Fury got into the Tower or into this apartment, but maybe it is a good thing. 

The next day, the doctor offers to do an ultrasound, so Steve can hear the heartbeat, but he refuses. He wants Bucky to be there the first time they hear their little one. Going home, he showers, dresses, and heads to the café. He has a lot to think about and a lot of missing Bucky to do.

It’s two more weeks before Bucky gets home and Steve drags him to the Tower and to the medical floor. He doesn’t tell his alpha what this is about, so when the ultrasound machine is set up and the doctor turns the volume up, Bucky starts to cry when he hears the rapid heartbeat of their peanut.

Bucky calls Sam and tells him that Steve won’t be back the rest of the day. He takes his omega home, puts his love into a nice, warm bath, and sets about building a nest. Drying his angel with tenderness and devotion, he guides Steve to the bed, lays him amongst the pillows and blankets and worships his omega in the way that he’s always deserved.

By July, Steve is waddling and Bucky is enamored by him. He tried to get Steve to change the wedding, making it closer and not the same month as the birth, but the blond wouldn’t hear of it. “Buck, the wedding is in the early part of the month and I’m not due until the end of the month. Everything will be fine.”

Steve knows why he’s so big, but he hasn’t shared that with anyone yet. At his last appointment the doctor dropped a bombshell and Steve’s still wrestling with the idea. “Okay, but you have to admit, you’re getting bigger and I want you to be comfortable.”

Steve’s hands go straight to his extended stomach and rubs while smiling. “I’ll be fine and plus the weather will be cooler then. It’s too hot outside right now to think about doing anything.”

Bucky comes over, putting one hand on Steve’s cheek and one on the bump. “Have I told you how beautiful you are today?”

Steve leans in, giving Bucky a lingering kiss. “You mentioned it this morning when you accosted me in bed.”

Bucky chuckles at that. “Accosted? You didn’t seem to mind and I even remember there being some begging.” 

Putting his nose into Steve’s neck, and rubbing his nose along the mating bite, Steve shivers with the possibilities. “I’ll beg again if you keep doing that.”

Sam comes into the kitchen, bringing the dishes from bussing some of the tables and stops, shaking his head. “Please don’t do anything that will get us in trouble with the Health Department.” 

Both men laugh and Steve kisses Bucky one more time before grabbing a tray and heading into the front of the café. “We’re going to finish that discussion tonight.” Steve looks over at his alpha and winks. Bucky talks a big game sometimes, but he’s head over heels for that man.

Sam leans on the sink, grinning. “You got it bad, man.”

Bucky blushes, but smiles like the sun coming out. “Yeah, I know.”

It’s early September and Pepper wants to put together a baby shower for Steve. They’re at the Tower having dinner with the team and families. “All you have to do is agree and give me a date and I’ll do everything else. I know you’ve picked out a crib and the theme for the nursery, so just tell me what that is.”

Steve hasn’t looked up from his plate and Bucky thinks that something is wrong, that maybe Steve doesn’t want a shower and just doesn’t know how to tell her. “Steve?”

Steve sits back, looking over at Bucky and putting a protective hand on his stomach, which is much bigger than it would normally be. He takes Bucky’s hand, putting it with his own. “There’s something you need to know. At first, I was just processing everything, then...I don’t know...I was just enjoying the surprise of it.”

“Seriously, Steve, you’re scaring me.” The team watches whatever this is, without being too invasive.

“A few months ago, you were away on a mission and I had an appointment.” Bucky nods and Steve looks at him misty eyed and then at the team. His eyes find Bucky’s again. “Buck, the reason that I’m so big and waddle instead of walking...it’s...we’re having twins.”

Everyone freezes, including the alpha, but then he breaks out in tears and a smile, pulling Steve to him, hugging him like never before. Pepper wipes her eyes, looks at the rest of the table and announces. “So, we’re going to need two of everything.”

Later, while everyone is cleaning up and Steve is sitting on the sofa with his feet up, where Bucky put him as soon as dinner was over, Tony comes to sit next to him. He pokes at Steve’s shoulder. “I’ve been thinking that your apartment needs security.”

Steve looks over, grinning. “You’ve been wanting to have this conversation for  a while now, huh?”

“Shut up, you’re having twins and I want to make sure everyone is safe.” Steve just nods. Tony pats his arm and jumps up. “Good, I’ll work on that this weekend barring any alien invasions.”

In bed that night, Steve strips off everything because he’s too hot these days. Bucky comes in, stopping in the doorway of the bedroom. Propped up on the pillows in the nest, Steve looks like a fantasy come to life. “Hey beautiful.”

Rolling his eyes, Steve shakes his head. “There is nothing beautiful about me right now. I’m huge, Bucky.”

The alpha comes to the bed, crawling into the nest, and leaning over his soon-to-be husband. “You are everything beautiful in this world, Steve.” His hand slips down Steve’s neck, over his pecs, and up onto the belly. “Nothing will ever, ever be as beautiful as you are. Whether you're pregnant with my babies or not, you will always be breathtakingly gorgeous.”

“I’m going to have to wear a tarp for our wedding.” Bucky barks a laugh and leans in to kiss his love.

Steve and Bucky’s wedding day dawns and Pepper comes into the room Steve’s sleeping in, with a tray. Steve’s already awake and has been awake for a very long time. He didn’t sleep well without Bucky, but the short mission is over and he knows his alpha is on his way here. “You didn’t sleep.”

Steve shakes his head. “I’m going to look like a raccoon out there today.” She sits the tray next to him because now in his 9 th month, he doesn’t have much of a lap left. The nursery was done a couple of weeks ago, everything for the wedding is right on schedule, and Steve looks like he’s been in a fight.

“Don’t worry about that, I have stuff to take care of everything. You have a full day of pampering ahead of you. By the time everyone is done with you, you’ll look like you just stepped off of a catwalk.”

Steve snorts the tea he was drinking. “You mean a runway at the airport.” But pampered he is. There’s a massage, and a long, luxurious bath. There are people bringing light meals throughout the day, until it’s time to get ready. When it’s time for the ceremony, Steve is feeling good, mostly.

Coming down the stairs, leaning heavily on Sam, Steve takes a deep breath. “You ready?”

Steve smiles at Sam. “I’ve been ready for months.”

It isn’t until they hear the music and head down the aisle that Steve feels a twinge. Bucky looks at him like he’s the sun and the moon, so Steve pushes that aside and waddles down the aisle on Sam’s arm. When they reach Bucky, he takes Steve’s hands, kissing them both. “You are incredible.”

The ceremony moves forward and Steve feels the same sensation repeatedly. When he is given the go-ahead for his vows, he pushes that discomfort aside. Looking into the eyes of a man that came to him so distraught, Steve smiles softly. “Bucky, I was happy with my life before you. I had my business and good friends.” He looks over at Sam and Krista, both are teary eyed. “Then you walked into my café and everything I thought I didn’t need, stood in front of me. Every day when you tell me you love me and how beautiful I am, it reminds me that there’s a world I didn’t think I needed, but desperately wanted. My Ma always told me that I’m my own person, but with you, I want to give myself to you. I’ll never love like I love you and I’ll never let you forget how much I love you. I’m taking you today as my husband, my best friend, my alpha, my mate. Mostly, I’m taking you as my partner because you never treated me like anything except your equal. I promise all of my tomorrows to you and only you.”

The officiant nods and Bucky kisses Steve’s hands again. “Steve, my love, no one prepared me for the life I was going to have. When I went down in that plane, I was okay with it because it was the job I needed to do.” Steve tears up, thinking about Bucky in that plane, alone, frozen. Even without the pregnancy hormones, it would still make him cry. “When I woke up, nothing made sense and after a while, I just accepted that it never would. Then I ate a cookie and everything changed. Someone out there knew I needed a piece of home. That someone was you. You are my home. I’ve traveled all over the world, seen too much, but when I walk in the door and see you, I’m home. I’ve never been in love before, not now and not back then. I was afraid it would distract me, but with you, loving you, I’m not just a better leader, I’m a better man, a better alpha. I promise everything that I am, is yours. Loving you has been a blessing on my life.”

They exchange rings and for the first time Steve can tell that Bucky knows that something is wrong. They make it back down the aisle when Steve looks at his new husband, squeezing the alpha’s hand. “Buck, we might not be able to have dinner, or cake.” He leans over, moaning. 

“Holy shit! Steve how long have you been in labor?” Every head turns to look at the couple.

“Since before the ceremony started.” He screams out his pain and Bucky  picks him up and heads into the cabin.

“We’re going to need a doctor!” 

The wail of the first baby is met with hugs and tears by all of the wedding guests outside. They’ve been meandering around with plates of food and drink for nearly two hours by the time the little one comes screaming into the world. Sam comes running down the stairs, throwing the door open and calling, “It’s a girl!” He immediately runs back in the house and up the stairs.

Tony had the doctor from the Tower flown out when Bucky screamed for a doctor and inside the room Pepper and Sam are helping. While she cleans up the first little one, Pepper hands her off to Sam, Steve takes a breather and Bucky keeps kissing his forehead. “I can’t believe you are doing this. How the hell are you doing this?”

Pepper chuckles as does the doctor and Steve looks up, seeming exhausted, but still smiling. “My body is built for this.”

“Well sweetheart, you and every other omega on this planet should be treated like royalty because this shit would kill an alpha.” The doctor chuckles again and then it’s time for Steve to deliver the second baby.

Sam runs down the stairs and out the door again, “It’s a boy!” Then he’s back in the house and running up the stairs. Bucky holds his daughter while Pepper cleans up the little boy and hands him over to Steve. The doctor makes sure that everyone is okay before leaving the room. Pepper and Sam close the door quietly to leave the new family alone for a few minutes.

Bucky sits on the edge of the bed, crying down at his daughter. “My god she’s beautiful. She looks just like you.”

Steve hums and looks at his little boy with dark curls and pouty lips. “Well, our son looks just like you.”

Without taking his eyes off his daughter, Bucky starts to babble. “I can’t believe what you did, Steve. I know your body is built for this, but that doesn’t make you any less of a miracle.”

“Hey.” Bucky looks over, tears still tracking down his cheeks, a contented smile on his face.

“Yeah?” Steve leans up and kisses his husband.

“We got married today and had babies. Today is a good day.” Bucky leans in, kissing first Steve, then his son’s head, then his daughters.

“This is the best day in the history of days.” They cuddle up in the bed together and fall into a peaceful sleep.

Epilogue

Bucky comes into the café, just returning from a mission and still wearing his uniform. It’s mid-afternoon, so the place is quiet, which is good, since his son and daughter are asleep on a pallet by the sofa in the back of the café. Barney lays next to them, looking like he’ll take anyone’s head off if they get too close and truthfully, he probably would. Steve didn’t want a nanny or a babysitter, but he wants to work, so they got Barney. He’s a brindle pit bull terrier with a white patch on his chest and the disposition of a teddy bear, unless the babies are upset, then he becomes a worry wart. 

Kneeling down, Bucky pets his best dog buddy. Barney’s lets his tongue loll out of his mouth and whimpers at the affection. “How are the babies?”

Barney looks over and Bucky would swear that the dog’s face goes soft looking at his charges. Bucky jumps up when he hears a voice behind him. “Welcome home, sweetheart.”

Bucky pulls his husband into his arms and still can’t believe how lucky he is to have this. “I’m so glad to be back. I missed all of you.” He looks back as the babies start to wake. They’re just over two months old and roll over to see their Papa.

Barney stands and checks them over, nuzzling at each of them. Sitting down next to them, Steve picks up Wanda and Bucky picks up Peter. “Papa’s home.” Bucky grins because no matter how many times he hears himself called papa; it still gets to him. They sit, leaning back against the sofa. “How was the mission?”

“It was what we thought. Once we got into the base, it wasn’t that hard to take care of everything.” Sam comes around the corner, grinning at the picture the family makes and pulls out his phone. The two men leaning into each other, heads resting together, son and daughter sitting in their laps, and a big dog looking on like he’s judging the two men. 

That year for Christmas, everyone receives a Christmas card with the picture Sam took on the front and a short message on the back.

‘We wish everyone a Happy Christmas from our little family to yours.

The Barnes Family – Bucky, Steve, Wanda, Peter, and Barney’

Fury puts the picture up on his office wall and takes many opportunities to admire the family. It sits right next to a picture of his son.


End file.
